<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the knight and the prince. by omilovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072279">the knight and the prince.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot'>omilovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, royal au?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am my prince's knight. I didn't expect to catch feelings for him, and didn't expect my feelings to be accepted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Takatoo Tasuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am the prince's knight. I have been serving him for a long time, maybe it's not an exaggeration if I say no one knows him better than I do.</p><p>The way he hums when he thought no one was near, or when his amethyst eyes light up when the theater nearby holds a new play.</p><p>I keep serving him, as long as I can remember. And perhaps sadly, I began to have feelings I shouldn't dare to have towards a prince. But I know, my feelings won't ever reach him, so I just continue serving him obediently.</p><p>And I never thought our relationship will change, not until that fateful day, where the king arranged a marriage for him. The prince was frowning a lot more than usual.</p><p>"My son, this lady here will be your wife. Doesn't she look lovely? So don't frown like that." The king's voice is stern as he shows him the lady's picture. I try to stay quiet beside the prince as he sighs.</p><p>"Do I really have to marry?"</p><p>"Yes, Tasuku. Or have you set your eyes on another?"</p><p>"Yes, father. I already have someone else in mind." Well, that's a surprise. My chest feels tight. Of course he already has someone else. To think a lowly knight like me dares to fall in love with him. How foolish.</p><p>"Oh? Tell me then, who is this lucky lady who catches your eyes."</p><p>"It's not a lady, father. But you know him very well."</p><p>"Well, I'm not one to judge your taste, my son. Do tell me."</p><p>At that, the prince looks at me, smiling. "Omi, come closer, will you?"</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tasuku's pov, 2 days later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 2 days since I sorta confessed to Omi. I silently smile remembering his red face when I told father I want to marry him. He's so pretty.</p><p>"My prince?" Ah, there he is. I turn around to look at him. "It's dangerous to walk around daydreaming, you know." Even when he scolds me he's still cute.... god. "So what got you so lost in thought?"</p><p>"Nothing, I was thinking about<em> our wedding.</em>"</p><p>My knight's face turns into a lovely shade of red. Grinning, I continue my words.</p><p>"I'll propose to you properly, so you better take it seriously, okay?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter @OMILETSGO !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>